Ten Things I Hate About You Movie Remake
by cissou
Summary: Popular, pretty Rachel Berry is in dilemma. A family rule forbids her from dating until her unpopular, rebellious, boy-hating older step sister Quinn gets a suitor of her own...
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! So after watching "10 things I hate about you" for the one thousand time last day, I decided to do it Glee style. A lot of Puckleberry will be in this story since they are Cameron/Bianca.

Some things are going to change like Puck. He's not the Cameron style so I decided to change his background and make him more Puck like. Finn is going to be the litte bad boy but like Puck there's more to it and we'll see a little bit of the Finn Hudson we all know.

Most of the story will be the same, and most of the lines too. I'm not a writer but I thought it would be great to have a Fuinn/Puckleberry twist on this movie. Review to tell me If you would like me to continue or not. ;)

* * *

><p>Welcome to McKinley High School, your typical urban-suburban high school in Lima, Ohio. Smarties, Skids, Preppies,<p>

Granolas. Loners, Lovers, the In and the Out Crowd rub sleep out of their eyes and head for the main building.

* * *

><p>QUINN FABRAY, eighteen, pretty - but trying hard not to be - in a baggy granny dress and glasses, balances a cup of<p>

coffee and a backpack as she climbs out of her battered, baby blue '75 Dodge Dart.

A stray skateboard clips her, causing her to stumble and spill her coffee, as well as the contents of her backpack.

The young rider dashes over to help, trembling when he sees who his board has hit.

"Hey - sorry." as he cower in fear, he attempts to scoop up her scattered belongings.

"Leave it."

He persists.

"I said, leave it!" She grabs his skateboard and uses it to SHOVE him against a car, skateboard tip to his throat. He whimpers pitifully and she lets him go. A path clears for her as she marches through a pack of fearful students and SLAMS open the door, entering school.

* * *

><p>RACHEL BERRY, a beautiful sophomore, stands facing the mirror, applying lipstick. Her less extraordinary, but still cute friend, BRITTANY stands next to her.<p>

"Did you change your hair?"

Brittany looks at Rachel through the mirror confused.

"No."

Rachel sighs and shuts her lipstick. She turns towards Brittany and says "You might wanna think about it." Before leaving the room, Brittany following.

As they enter the hallway, Rachel is immediately greeted by an admiring crowd.

"Hey Rachel" - "How are you Rachel?" -"Did you have a good summer Rachel?" - "Awesome shoes Rachel."

The greetings continue as Brittany remains wordless and unaddressed by her side. Rachel smiles proudly, acknowledging her fans.

* * *

><p>NOAH PUCKERMAN, supporting a Mohawk, wearing baggy jeans and a plaid shirt, this senior looks like an average Joe at first sight. We find him facing Miss Pillsbury, an impossibly cheery guidance counselor.<p>

"I'm sure you won't find McKinley any different than your old school. Same little asswipe mother-fuckers everywhere." Her plastic smile never leaves her face. Noah fidgets in his chair uncomfortably.

"Any questions?" "I don't think so, ma'am."

"Then go forth. Scoot I've got deviants to see." She shakes her head towards the door and goes back to whatever she was doing before he arrived.

Noah rises to leave and makes eye contact with FINN HUDSON, a good looking bad ass senior, who waits outside Ms Pullsbury's door. Miss Pullsbury looks down at her file and up at Finn.

"Finn Hudson. I see we're making our visits a weekly ritual." She gives him a withering glance.

"I missed you." He answers with a charming smile.

"It says here you exposed yourself to a group of freshmen girls." "It was a bratwurst. I was eating lunch."

"With the teeth of your zipper?"

She motions for Finn to enter her office and Noah shuffles out the door, bumping into MIKE CHANG, a brainy senior who will either end up a politician or game show host.

"You the new guy?"

"So they tell me...I'm Pu... hmm Noah."

Mike nods and holds out his hand. "Mike. C'mon Noah. I'm supposed to give you the tour."

They head out of the office and continue down the hallway.

* * *

><p>"So – where are you from?"<p>

"New York City."

"Are you kidding me? But – don't take this the wrong way but what are you doing here? In little old Lima?"

Noah looks at his shoes before looking towards Mike. "My parents got a divorce. My mom got a job here. End of the story."

"Sucks man!" - Mike sees he doesn't want to talk about it and decide to change the subject. "How many people were in your old school?"

"Couple thousand."

Mike stops walking, his mouth wide open. "Get out!"

"Why? How many people go here?"

"Couple hundred. Most of them evil." Mike gives Puck a smile and start walking again.

As they continue down the hallway, we can see Prom posters adorning the wall. Mike steers Noah through the crowd as he points to various cliques.

"We've got your basic beautiful people. Unless they talk to you first, don't bother." The beautiful people pass, in full jock/cheerleader splendor.

Noah looks at them with disdain. "That I'm used to."

"Those 're your cowboys." As he points to several Stetson-wearing, big belt buckle. Wrangler guys walk by.

"These guys have never seen a horse. They just jack off to Clint Eastwood." As they laugh together, they pass an espresso cart with a group of teens huddled around it.

"To the right, we have the Coffee Kids. Very edgy. Don't make any sudden movements around them."

Noah's eyes widen. "Sounds risky." (laughs)

"And these delusionals are the White Rastae." Several white boys in dreadlocks and Jamaican knit berets lounge on the grass. A cloud of pot smoke hovers above them

"Big Marley fans. Think they're black. Semi-political, but mostly, they watch a lot of Wild Kingdom, if you know what I mean." Noah turns to follow Mike as they walk into the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>"So where do you fit in all this?" Loud music and loud students. Mike sits with a group of studious-looking teens.<p>

"Future MBAs- We're all Ivy League, already accepted. Someday I'll be sipping Merlot while those guys." He points to the table of jocks, as they torture various passers-by. "They're..."

Noah stops listening as Rachel walks by, suddenly everything turns into SLOW MO. Pure and perfect, she passes Noah and Mike without a look.

"That girl - I -" Words can come close enough to say how perfect she looks.

Mike looks at Noah with a knowing smile. "You burn, you pine, you perish?"

Noah doesn't stop looking at Rachel, who is now at the end of the cafeteria talking with some girls. "Who is she?"

"Rachel Berry. Sophomore. Don't even think about it." Mike shakes his head.

"Why not? She's – WOW." He takes his eyes from Rachel to adress Mike.

"I could start with your haircut, but it doesn't matter. She's not allowed to date until her older step sister does. And that's an impossibility." Mike gives him a sympathetic smile and starts eating.


	2. Chapter 2

I decided to post chapter 2 tonight. Thanks for the review. I really appreciate it and like I said, I'll make my own Glee twist on the characters and some things and lines won't be the same.

* * *

><p>A room full of bored seniors doodle and scare off into space M. Schuester, the one-step-away-from-medication English Teacher, tries to remember what he's talking about.<p>

"Well, then. Oh, yes. I guess that does it for our analysis of The Old Man and the Sea. Any other comments?" He asks with dread.

Quinn, slowly takes off her glasses and speaks up. "Why didn't we just read the Hardy Boys?" "I'm sorry?"

"This book is about a guy and his fishing habit. Not exactly a crucial topic." The other students roll their eyes.

"Frankly, I'm baffled as to why we still revere Hemingway. He was an abusive, alcoholic misogynist who had a lot of cats."

SAM EVANS, a well-muscled jock with pretty blond hair, makes fun of her from his row. "As opposed to a bitter self-righteous hag who has no friends?"

A few giggles. Quinn ignores him. A practiced gesture.

"That's enough, Mr. Evans."

Quinn really gets fired up now. "I guess the school board thinks because Hemingway's male and an asshole, he's worthy of our time."

She looks up at M. Schuester, who is now fighting with his pill box.

"What about Colette? Charlotte Bronte? Simone de Beauvoir?"

Finn, lounging in his seat in the back row, elbows a crusty-looking crony, identified by the name SCURVY, embroidered on his workshirt.

"Mother Goose?" He says with a little smile.

The class erupts in laughter but Quinn wears an expression of intolerance.

* * *

><p>Quinn now sits before Miss Pillsbury.<p>

"Quinn Fabray. My, my. You've been terrorizing M. Schuester again." "Expressing my opinion is not a terrorist action."

She looks up from her computer and looks at Quinn. "Well, yes, compared to your other choices of expression this year, today's events are quite mild. By the way, Dave Karofsky's gonad retrieval operation went quite well, in case you're interested."

Quinn rolls her eyes. "I still maintain that he kicked himself in the balls. I was merely a spectator."

"The point is Quinn - people perceive you as somewhat ..."

Quinn smiles at her, daring her to say it. "Tempestuous?"

"No ... I believe "heinous bitch" is the term used most often." She grimaces, as if she's referring to a medical condition.

"You might want to work on that." Quinn rises from her chair with a plastic smile matching the counselor's.

"As always, thank you for your excellent guidance."

* * *

><p>Rachel ignores the droning teacher as she writes a note in big flowing handwriting.<p>

"I realize the language of Mr. Shakespeare makes him a bit daunting, but I'm sure you're all doing your best."

Rachel folds the note and passes it behind her with a flip of her hair to Brittany. Brittany opens the note and reads:

"SAM EVANS SAID HI TO ME IN THE HALL! OH! MY GOD!"

Brittany frowns to herself.

"Ms. Berry, do you care to comment on what you've read so far?"

Rachel looks up and smiles the smile of Daddy's little girl. "Not really."

The teacher shakes her head, but lets it go.

SANTANA LOPEZ. a senior girl who sits off to the side trying to slit her wrist with the plastic spiral on her notebook, looks up and raises her hand.

"Santana - since you're assisting us, you might as well comment. I'm assuming you read the assignment."

Santana shrugs her shoulders. "Uh, yeah, I read it all."

"The whole play?" "The whole folio. All the plays."

The teacher looks at her, not believing it. "You've read every play by William Shakespeare?"

"Haven't you?" She raises a challenging eyebrow. The stunned teacher doesn't answer and goes to call on the next student.

* * *

><p>Santana and Quinn sit down in the quiet corner. They are eating a carton of yogurt with gusto.<p>

"Your sister is so amazingly without. She'll never read him. She has no idea."

Quinn glares at her. "She's not my sister."

Quinn's attention is caught by Finn as he walks by with his friends, lighting up a cigarette. Santana notices her staring.

"Who's that?" "Finn Hudson."

Santana eyes widen. "That's Finn Hudson? Star Quaterback Finn Hudson? The one who was gone for a year? I heard he was doing porn movies."

"He's not the Quaterback anymore…and I'm sure he's completely incapable of doing anything that interesting."

Quinn turns to face her and sees her wrist.

"What's this?" "An attempted slit."

Quinn stares at her, expressionless.

"I realize that the men of this fine institution are severely lacking, but killing yourself so you can be with William Shakespeare is beyond the scope of normal teenage obsessions. You're venturing far past daytime talk show fodder and entering the world of those who need very expensive therapy."

"But imagine the things he'd say during sex."

Quinn actually think about it for a minute. "Okay, say you do it. You kill yourself, you end up in wherever you end up and he's there. Do you really think he's gonna wanna dance a ninety pound compulsive who failed volleyball?"

Santana's attention is struck by Rachel as she and Brittany parade by Sam and his cohorts. "Look at that."

* * *

><p>One of the cohorts elbows Sam. "Virgin alert."<p>

Sam looks up and smiles at Rachel. "Lookin' good, ladies."

Rachel smiles her coyest of smiles.

* * *

><p>Mike and Noah observe Sam's leers at Rachel from their bench in another corner.<p>

"He always have that shit-eating grin?" Puck asks while shooting daggers at Sam.

"Sam Evans? Perma-shit-grin. I wish I could say he's a moron, but he's number twelve in the class. And a model. Mostly regional stuff, but he's rumored to have a big tube sock ad coming out."

The bell rings, Noah and Mike rise as Noah tries to catch a glimpse of Rachel as she walks back inside.

Mike looks towards Noah. "You know French?"

"Sure do ... my Mom's from Canada" "Guess who just signed up for a tutor?"

Noah smiles. "You mean I'd get a chance to talk to her?" "You could consecrate with her, my friend."

Noah watches as Rachel flounces back into the building.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews and the alerts and favs. That means a lot. To the person who asked me to make Q pretty, well she is pretty. Imagine her with glasses...she's still fucking gorgeous to me. We will see her in other things than her baggy dresses don't worry. ;) But this story is not about the girl who becomes pretty suddenly because Quinn is pretty already and she's always has been and you'll see that people knew her before she started to dress like that.

I'm posting Chapter 3&4. Review pretty please.

* * *

><p>Quinn and Santana walk towards Quinn's car. Sam pulls up beside them in his Viper.<p>

"The vintage look is over, Q. Haven't you been reading your Sassy?"

Quinn doesn't even bother looking over him. "Yeah, and I noticed the only part of you featured in your big Kmart spread was your elbow. Tough break."

Sam becomes red. "They're running the rest of me next month." He zooms away as Quinn yanks open the door of her Dart. Santana ties a silk scarf around her head, as if they're in a convertible.

"The people at this school are so incredibly foul." Santana looks at her. "You could always go with me. I'm sure William has some friends."

They watch Sam's car as he slows next to Rachel and Brittany as they walk toward the school bus.

* * *

><p>"Need a ride, ladies?"<p>

Rachel and Brittany can't get in Sam's car fast enough. He pulls away with a smile.

* * *

><p>Santana lowers her sunglasses to watch. "That's a charming new development"<p>

Quinn doesn't answer, but reaches over and puts a tape in the tape deck. The sounds of Joyful Punk Rock fill the car.

As they pull out, Mike crosses in front of them on his moped. Quinn has to slam the brakes to keep from hitting him.

Quinn gets angry and starts yelling. "Remove head from sphincter! Then pedal!"

Mike begins fearfully, pedaling as Quinn peels out, angry at the delay.

Noah rushes over. "You all right?" "Yeah, just a minor encounter with the shrew."

Noah eyes widen. "That's her? Rachel's step sister?"

Mike nods. "The mewling, rampalian wretch herself."

Mike putters off, leaving Noah dodging Finn's grimy, red Jeep as he sideswipes several cars on his way out of the lot.

* * *

><p>JUDY BERRY, attractive and focused, sits in front of her computer, typing quickly. A shelf next to her holds several bodice-ripper romance novels, bearing her name.<p>

Quinn stands behind her, reading over her shoulder as she types.

"Undulating with desire, Adrienne removes her crimson cape, revealing her creamy -"

BURT BERRY, enters through the front door, a blustery, mad scientist-type obstetrician, wearing a doctor's white jacket and carrying his black bag.

"I hope dinner's ready because I only have ten minutes before Mrs. Johnson squirts out a screamer."

He grabs the mail and rifles through it, as he bends down to kiss Judy on the cheek. "In the microwave."

Burt turns towards Quinn. "Make anyone cry today?"

"Sadly, no. But it's only four-thirty."

Rachel walks in. Quinn looks at her and ask the one thing Rachel doesn't want to be asked. "Where've you been?"

Rachel eyes Burt. "Nowhere... Hi, Daddy." She kisses him on the cheek

"Hello, precious." Burt kisses Rachel back as Quinn heads up the stairs.

"How touching."

Burt holds up a letter to Quinn. "What's this? It says Sarah Lawrence?"

Quinn snatches it away from him. "I guess I got in."

Judy looks up from her computer. "What's a synonym for throbbing?"

"Sarah Lawrence is on the other side of the country." Quinn nods. "I know."

"I thought we decided you were going to school here. At U of 0."

"You decided."

Rachel raises her hand. "Is there even a question that we want her to stay?"

Quinn gives Rachel an evil look then smiles sweetly at Burt. "Ask Rachel who drove her home."

"Swollen...turgid."

Burt turns towards Rachel, upset. "Who drove you home?"

Rachel glares at Quinn then turns to Burt. "Now don't get upset. Daddy, but there's this boy... and I think he might ask..."

"No! You're not dating until your sister starts dating. End of discussion."

"What if she never starts dating?"

Burt smiles. "Then neither will you. And I'll get to sleep at night."

"But it's not fair - she's a mutant,Daddy!"

"This from someone whose diary is devoted to favorite grooming tips?" Both girls glare at each other.

"Enough!" Burt pulls out a small tape recorder from his black bag.

"Do you know what this is?"

He hits the "play' button and shrieks of pain emanate from the tape recorder.

Quinn and Rachel in unison. "The sound of a fifteen-year-old in labor."

"This is why you're not dating until your sister does."

Rachel tries once again. "But she doesn't want to date."

"Exactly my point."

His beeper goes off and he grabs his bag again.

"Jesus! Can a man even grab a sandwich before you women start dilating?"

"Tumescent!"

Burt turns to Judy. "You're not helping."


	4. Chapter 4

Noah sits with an empty chair beside him. Rachel arrive in a flurry of black hair.

"Can we make this quick? Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson are having an incredibly horrendous public break-up on the quad. Again."

Noah looks at her mouth open. "Well, I thought we'd start with pronunciation, if that's okay with you."

"Not the hacking and gagging and spitting part. Please." She makes a disgusted face.

Noah starts looking down. "Okay... then how 'bout we try out some French cuisine. Saturday Night?"

Rachel smiles slowly. "You're asking me out. That's so cute. What's your name again?"

"Puck. No! Noah. Noah that's my name. Yeah." Noah looks a little embarrassed.

Rachel furrows her eyebrows. "Ok...Noah." She shakes her head and takes her opportunity. "You see the thing is, Puck – hm Noah, I'm at the mercy of a particularly hideous breed of loser. My step sister. I can't date until she does."

Noah looks relieved she didn't ask more about "Puck". "Seeems like she could get a date easy enough..."

She fingers a lock of her hair. He looks on, dazzled. "The problem is, she's completely anti-social." "Why?"

"Unsolved mystery. She used to be really popular, captain of the cheerleading squad, the perfect Queen Bee, then it was just like she got sick of it or something."

Noah nods. "That's a shame." She reaches out and touches his arm.

"Gosh, if only we could find Quinn a boyfriend..."

Puck would have say "Fuck it." But he's not Puck anymore. He's Noah, so what he says next is not a surprise. "Let me see what I can do."

Rachel smiles at him and Noah knows he's screwed.

* * *

><p>A frog is being torn asunder by several prongs and picks. Mike and Noah go for the spleen.<p>

"You're in school for one day and you ask out the most beautiful girl? Do you have no concept of the high school social code?"

Noah grins away. "I teach her French, get to know her, dazzle her with charm and she falls in love with me."

Mike shakes his head. "Unlikely, but even so, she still can't go out with you. So what's the point?"

Noah motions with his head toward Finn, a few lab tables away. He's wearing biker glasses instead of goggles as he tries to revive his frog.

"What about him?"

Mike looks on confused. "You wanna go out with him?"

The others at the lab table raise their eyebrows

Noah roll his eyes. "No - he could wrangle with the sister."

Mike smiles. Liking the intrigue. "What makes you think he'll do it?"

"He seems like he thrives on danger. I know those types of guys…"

Mike nods. "No kidding. He's a criminal. I heard he lit a state trooper on fire. He just got out of Alcatraz..."

Noah shakes his head with a smile. "I know some people who did worse than that."

"Oh right. New York City … but I'm serious, man, he's whacked. He sold his own liver on the black market so he could buy new speakers."

"Forget his reputation. Do you think we've got a plan or not?"

Mike thinks for a minute. "Did she actually say she'd go out with you?"

"That's what I just said." Puck nods at him with a smile.

Mike processes this. "You know, if you do go out with Rachel, you'd be set. You'd outrank everyone. Strictly A-list. With me by your side."

"I thought you hated those people? And man that's not what I'm about. I know popularity, I lived popularity and that's not for me."

Mike looks at him seriously. "One of this day, when you'll trust me enough, I hope you'll tell me exactly why you're here… and hey - I've gotta have a few clients when I get to Wall Street."

"I told you why I'm here…" Mike gives him a look and Puck stops talking.

"One day. I promise." Mike nods at him.

"So now all we gotta do is talk to him." He points to Finn, who now makes his frog hump another frog, with full-on sound effects.

Noah turns towards Mike. "I'll let you handle that." "What?"

* * *

><p>Sam and his pals take turns drawing boobs onto a cafeteria tray with a magic marker.<p>

Mike walks up and sits between them, casual as can be. "Hey."

Sam looks at him confused. "Are you lost?"

"Nope - just came by to chat." "We don't chat."

Mike nods at him. "Well, actually, I thought I'd run an idea by you. You know, just to see if you're interested." "We're not."

He grabs Mike by the side of the head, and proceeds to draw a penis on his cheek with the magic marker. Mike suffers the indignity and speaks undaunted.

"Hear me out. You want Rachel don't you?"

Sam sits back and cackles at his drawing.

"But she can't go out with you because her sister is this insane head case and no one will go out with her right?"

Sam roll his eyes. "Does this conversation have a purpose?"

"So what you need to do is recruit a guy who'll go out with her. Someone who's up for the job."

Mike points to Finn, who makes a disgusted face at his turkey pot pie before he rises and throws it at the garbage can, rather than in it.

"Finn Hudson? I heard he ate a live duck once. Everything but the beak and the feet." "Exactly."

Sam turns to look at Mike. "What's in it for you?"

"Oh, hey, nothin' man. Purely good will on my part."

He rises to leave and turns to the others. "I have a dick on my face, don't I?"

* * *

><p>Mike stands at the sink, trying to scrub Sam's artwork off his face as Noah watches.<p>

"You got him involved?"

"Like we had a choice? Besides – when you let the enemy think he's orchestrating the battle, you're in a position of power. We let him pretend he's calling the shots, and while he's busy setting up the plan, you have time to woo Rachel."

Noah grins and Mike puts an arm around him.

"You're one brilliant guy." "I know. And you're an awesome friend so far."

Noah pulls back, noticing other guys filing in.

"Hey - I appreciate compliments as much as the next guy, but it's not gonna do me any good to be known as New Kid Who Embraces Guys In The Bathroom."

Mike pulls back and attempts to posture himself in a manly way for the others, now watching.

* * *

><p>Quinn and Santana pick apart their pad thai. Santana is smoking.<p>

"So he has this huge raging fit about Sarah Lawrence and insists that I go to his male-dominated, puking frat boy, number one golf team school. I have no say at all. Who does he think he is? My father?"

Santana shakes her head. "William would never have gone to a state school." "William didn't even go to high school."

"That's never been proven." "Neither has his heterosexuality."

Santana replies with a look of ice. Quinn uses the moment to stub out Santana's cigarette.

"I appreciate your efforts toward a speedy death, but I'm consuming. (pointing at her food) Do you mind?"

"Does it matter?" Quinn continues where she left off before. "If I was Rachel, it would be, "Any school you want, precious. Don't forget your tiara.""

They both look up as Finn enters. He walks up to the counter to place his order. Santana leans toward Quinn with the glow of fresh gossip.

"Tina Cohen told me he was a roadie for Marilyn Manson."

Finn nods at them as he takes his food outside. Quinn rolls her eyes. "Tina Cohen is an idiot."

* * *

><p>Finn sits before Miss Pillsbury, eating his Thai food.<p>

"I don't understand, Finn. You haven't done anything asinine this week. Are you not feeling well?"

Finn looks up. "Touch of the flu."

"I'm at a loss, then. What should we talk about? Your year of absence?"

He smiles his charming smile. "How 'bout your sex life?"

She tolerates his comment with her withering glance.

"I don't understand Finn. Two years ago, you were the star-quaterback, you had a lot of friends, and you never got in trouble…"

Finn looks down for a moment. "Maybe I got tired of it. Popularity.(chuckles) What a waste."

"Did something happen? There has to be a reason as to why you're such a fuck-up now."

"Well, you know - there's the prestige of the job title... and the benefits package is pretty good..."

The bell rings.

"Fine. Go do something repugnant and give us something to talk about next week."


	5. Chapter 5

Here is Chap 5. Thanks everyone for the reviews. Finn&Quinn interaction in this.

* * *

><p>Several volleyball games are being played. Sam and a member of his hulking entourage, approach Finn, who still manages to look cool, even in gym clothes.<p>

"What do you want golden boy?"

Sam points at someone. "See that girl?"

Finn follows his line of vision to Quinn as she spikes the ball into some poor guy's face. "Quinn Fucking Fabray?"

Sam nods at him. "What do you think?"

Quinn wins the game and high fives the others, who are scared of her.

Finn turns back towards Sam. "Well she's Quinn Fabray."

"Yeah, whatever. I want you to go out with her."

"Sure, Sammy. I'll get right on it." Sam looks on confused. "You just said…"

Finn pats him on the back. "You need money to take a girl out."

"But you'd go out with her if you had the cake?"

Finn stares at Sam deadpan. His dislike for the guy obvious and replies with a sarcastic tone. "Yeah, I'd take her to Europe if I had the plane."

"You got it, Hudson. I pick up the tab, you do the honors."

"You're gonna pay me to take out some girl?"

Sam nods and start explaining. "I can't date her sister until that one gets a boyfriend. And that's the catch. She doesn't want a boyfriend."

"Didn't you two, like, date or something?" "Let's not bring up bad decisions."

As the two stare at each other Finn finally gives in. "How much?"

"Twenty bucks each time you take her out."

Finn shakes his head. "I can't take a girl like that out on twenty bucks." "Fine, thirty."

Finn raises an eyebrow, urging him up.

"Take it or leave it. This isn't a negotiation."

"Fifty, and you've got your man." Finn walks away with a smile.

* * *

><p>Quinn and the rest of the team go through a grueling practice session. She spares no one as she whips the ball all over the field.<p>

Finn sits on the bleachers nearby, watching. A cigarette dangles from his mouth.

Mr. Tanaka, the coach, blows the whistle. "Good run, Fabray."

Quinn nods in response, and the girls leave the field. Finn hops down to follow. "Hey. Girlie."

Quinn stops and turns slowly to look at him.

"I mean Wo-man. How ya doin'?"

Quinn smiles brightly at him. "Sweating like a pig, actually. And yourself?"

"There's a way to get a guy's attention."

"My mission in life." She stands there undaunted, hand on hip. "Obviously, I've struck your fancy. So, you see, it worked. The world makes sense again."

Finn's eyes narrow. He steps closer. "Pick you up Friday, then."

"Oh, right. Friday."

Finn backs up a little and uses his most seductive tone. "The night I take you to places you've never been before. And back."

"Like where? The breadstick on Burnside? Do you even know my name, Hudson?"

Finn smiles brightly. "Oh so you remember me. I wasn't sure. A lot of people don't even recognize me anymore."

Quinn nods at him. "Well you sure did change." " So did you."

"You don't know anything about me." "I know a lot more than that…Quinn."

Quinn stares at him, surprised he actually remembered her name before she compose herself.

"Doubtful. Very doubtful." She walks away quickly, leaving him standing alone.

* * *

><p>Across the field, Mike and Noah are sitting and watching everything.<p>

"He took the bait." They turn toward each other and high five.

* * *

><p>Quinn washes her face at the sink. Rachel appears behind her, and attempts to twist Quinn's hair into a chignon. She wacks Rachel away.<p>

"Have you ever considered a new look? I mean, seriously, you could have some potential buried under all this hostility."

Quinn pushes past her into the hallway. "I have the potential to smack the crap out of you if you don't get out of my way."

"Can you at least start wearing a bra?"

Quinn slams her door in response.

* * *

><p>Quinn stands at her locker, gathering her books. Finn appears at her side, smiling.<p>

"Hey." Quinn doesn't answer.

"You hate me don't you?" "I don't really think you warrant that strong an emotion."

Finn nods. "Then say you'll spend Dollar Night at the track with me."

Quinn finally turns to look at him. "And why would I do that?"

"Come on - the ponies, the flat beer, you with money in your eyes, me with my hand on your ass..."

"You - covered in my vomit." "Seven-thirty?"

She slams her locker shut and walks away.

* * *

><p>Quinn emerges from a music store carrying a bag of CDs in her teeth, and fumbling through her purse with both hands. She finds her keys and pulls them out with a triumphant tug.<p>

She looks up and finds Finn sitting on the hood of her car.

"Nice ride. Vintage fenders."

Quinn takes the bag out of her mouth. "Are you following me?"

Finn points behind him. "I was in the laundromat. I saw your car. Thought I'd say hi."

"Hi." She gets in and starts the car.

"You're not a big talker, are you?" "Depends on the topic. My fenders don't really whip me into a verbal frenzy."

She starts to pull out, and is blocked by Sam's Viper, which pulls up perpendicular to her rear and parks.

Sam and his groupies emerge and head for the liquor store.

"Hey - do you mind?"

Sam smiles at her. "Not at all."

They continue on into the store. Quinn stares at them in disbelief...then backs up.

Her vintage fenders crash into the door of Sam's precious Viper.

Finn watches with a delighted grin as Sam races out of the liquor store.

"You fucking bitch!"

Quinn pulls forward and backs into his car again. Smiling sweetly.

* * *

><p>Burt paces as Quinn sits calmly on the couch.<p>

"My insurance does not cover PMS." "Then tell them I had a seizure."

"Is this about Sarah Lawrence? You punishing me?"

Quinn finally looks at him. "I thought you were punishing me."

Burt shakes his head. "Why can't we agree on this?"

"Because you're making decisions for me." "As a parent, that's my right."

"But you're not my parent." As soon as she says this, she regrets it but doesn't want Burt to know.

Burt's beeper goes off. Makes a nice distraction from the charged moment.

"Christ! I want a night to go by that I'm not staring a contraction in the face."

He walks out, leaving Quinn stewing on the couch.


End file.
